The Bonds Of Family
by Arkinstone
Summary: Shari can be described as cold, sarcastic, even mean spirited, but only by those who don't truly know her. This story, however, is about those who DO and the journey they take together. So sit back! Relax! And hope to god they don't kill anyone by mistake (Or on purpose. Take your pick) Rated T For just in case and some swearing... SO BE WARNED! (Characters may come in later)
1. Chapter 1 First Day, The Beginning

Hi! Ima just let you know a couple things now 1. I am most likely not going to be sticking to a planned update schedule as that for me, sucks the fun out of it and kills my motivation to write at all since I am the master of procrastination. 2. This is only my second Pokemon story and I am trying hard to keep it realistic and not overpowered so bear with me here, I also want the characters to be even so I'm taking my sweet time. 3. I don't have an editor and have a hate of looking over my own work, so there might be a few mistakes, though I will try to avoid those as much as I can. 4. I prefer quality over quantity, so I could end up spending a month on just one chapter to make it as good as I can…...that and I'm lazy and could just forget about the story :3

So with that all sorted let's just jump into the story!

(Any constructive criticism is welcomed on how to make my story better in quality)

Chapter 1

The Beginning.

I open my dark blue eyes lazily, awaking to see the blurry outline of my light green room. A sigh escapes my mouth as I press a lightly tanned hand to my forehead to try and wake myself up.

I can feel my shoulder length black hair all bunched up on my pillow from my long nights rest, it's sooooo going to be a rattata's nest.

My eyes snap open completely as remember what day it is today. I scramble out of my bed with a quiet curse as I slip and fall onto a knee, I quickly scramble into my travelling clothes that I set out last night specifically for this morning. Stupid! Where the hell is my alarm?! I glance over to my alarm to see it completely busted…...right…...last week I may or may not have slammed it into the floor when school ended in a fit of spite for the evil contraption and then cackled madly, yea it was fun, freaked out my parents with my evil laughter, but it was fun. STUPID IDIOT.

I run into my bathroom to quickly brush my hair and teeth before loudly running down the stairs, skipping the last couple steps with a jump (elegant fall). I pause abruptly when I spot several figures sitting on the couches of our living room watching me with amused smiles. Oops.

In my rush to get out and get going, I completely forgot that my brothers had come back from around the world to see me off on my journey, double oops. And my bros know it too, judging from their barely contained laughter

I walk over sheepishly and take a seat in the plush armchair that lies across from the large sectional couch, and just as I do my oldest brother calls out like a knight or something equally dumb "The lovely maiden hath awoken from her deep slumber!" He pushes back his blonde hair with one large hand and winks at me "Sleep in today?"

My other brother nudges him with his knee from his place beside him on the leather couch "Didn't you hear Scotty boy? She smashed her alarm when the school year ended in a fit of righteous anger"

I poke out my tongue at them, a totally immature action but super satisfying. My mom chuckles at all of us as she scolds the twins "Boys! I remember you two did the same thing when school ended for you. Yout two cost your father quite a bit in alarm clocks" She frowned at them, but it was completely debunked by the smile twitching at her lips.

They grinned at each other like the true twins they are. They both have the same blonde medium length hair that fell just short of their shoulder blades from our mom, the same navy blue eyes from our dad, they are even wearing the same white tank top with dark blue mid thigh shorts that seem to be their trademark clothing. You couldn't tell them apart if it wasn't for how Scott kept his hair loose while David kept his up in a ponytail.

David smirks "bet twenty bucks that Shari doesn't catch anything in 5 days"

Scott gasps "Brother! How rude! Betting on our dear sisters failure!" He then grins wickedly "I take that bet" Scott then looks to me and loudly whispers "Don't lose shar, I ain't got that kind of money laying around"

I ignore the teasing from David but smile at Scott, of course he would bet with no money, he is just completely reckless that way. However, Davy starts to argue with Scott for obvious reasons which annoys me cause I need to head out soon.

My dad notices my leg nearly vibrating from anxiousness and thankfully comes to my rescue, earning the dad of the year award "Now didn't you two have something for Shari? As we ALL know she slept in, so she will have to leave fairly soon. Besides, you boys have to catch a plane later this afternoon"

I can practically see my two brothers light up like christmas decorations as they rush over to their bags still standing in the doorway of our small house, they must have arrived sometime last night, so how in the hell can they still have so much energy?! If one drained their energy and put in a coffee, you would never sleep again.

As they root through their bag, I say to my mom quietly "Shouldn't I head over to go get my starter Pokemon? Then I can come back after?" My mom shakes her head, her short blonde hair swaying "No sweetheart, we got something for you"

My eyes widen. Maybe an already caught pokemon?! But then why are my brother comically struggling to pull something free from their bags? Pokeballs are not THAT big, are they?

A few moments later my brothers have sat back down with an object in each of their hands, its covered with pink wrapping paper. I get up from my chair and move closer to my brothers, I then ask cautiously "What do you have there? Please tell me it's not something stupid like a boyfriend electrocutor or something"

My dad barks a laugh, his broad shoulders shaking "No! Not at all, though that is a good idea. No, Scott and David have something much different for you"

I raise a dark eyebrow at them. It's very suspicious how my 25 year old brothers seem to be vibrating in excitement, then again they could just be burning some of that restless energy of theirs.

David begins to hand me his wrapped object, but Scott pushes his hands away and mocks "Nuh uh Davy, me first!" David glares at him before lunging Scott, fortunately for the gift and the furniture, Mom -who sits between the brothers- deftly grabs David by the back of his white tank top and yanks him back down to his spot on the couch without batting an eye, truly my mother is a goddess for being able to raise those two.

I take Scotts gift from his hands before a fight can break out and sit back down in my armchair to unwrap it. Layer by layer by layer by- "Scotty how many times did you wrap this?!" Scott grins sheepishly "Well didn't want it to break on the way over"

I groan out loud, you NEVER EVER give Scotty breakable items or else they WILL break. It's just a known fact of the universe that anything breakable should be kept far away from Scott.

After finally unwrapping the item my eyes go wide as I gently hold a incubator with a pokemon egg in my hands. I manage to say in raspy tones "S-Scotty, please tell me you didn't steal this. And what t-type is this?"

Scott bring his hand up to his chest in mock hurt "Shari! I will have you know I won it from a contest in Sinnoh! You pain me!" He drops the act with a smile before saying almost gently with a small nod "it's a Riolu"

My jaws nearly drops, those things are rare as hell here! I close my eyes shut before whispering "thank you so, so much" Scott grins "No prob kiddo"

David frowns "I got something too! Don't forget the more handsome brother!" I open my eyes and lean forward to take his wrapped object too.

I quickly unwrap his gift to see ANOTHER incubator but this time it had TWO eggs in it. My jaw does drop this time, and I squeak out "Davy, what types?" David shrugs "I don't know"

He then smirks "Ok, these I did steal but they were abandoned so technically…" My father gives David a hard look "did you wait for the trainer to show up?"

David honestly looks confused when he says "No, was I supposed to? But listen, they were in the middle of nowhere and there was no one around or anything around to show off any signs of a trainer AND they were not in an incubator either, I picked that up from a Nurse Joy"

My dad sighs and runs a hand through his short black hair "You had better hope that doesn't come back to bite you David"

David gleefully shrugs and looks back to me "I got no clue kid, but raise them well, yeah?"

All I can do is nod as I hold the two incubators in my hands. Scott glares at David "What the hell! We agreed one egg each!" David smirks "You said, I didn't agree"

Scott jumps onto David and begins wrestling with him, trying to pin him down and make him cry uncle. My mom however, has none of this as she says loudly "OUTSIDE! You are not doing this in here!"

My brothers DO listen, there is just a lot of shoving and mild swearing as the bolt for the backdoor. My mom rolls her green eyes before looking to me and explaining "Me and your father both agreed that instead of going to get a pre-caught Pokemon, you should raise your own and for several good reasons. 1. It will be fantastic experience for your future and if you ever get more pokemon eggs, you will know what to do 2. Your bond with your Pokemon will be so much stronger than with a pre-caught Pokemon because they will have known you from the moment they hatch. And 3. Living on your own while waiting for your pokemon to hatch will be a good way for you to start off since the area nearby is all forest and relatively safe, so any pokemon you come across can help you raise those eggs"

I nod my head and reply "Right. But what happens if I am attacked by a wild Pokemon?" at this my dad replies casually "run like hell and don't look back"

My mom glares at my dad "James!" my dad gives her a sheepish smile before my mom looks back to me and says "I already packed most of what you will need. Some extra clothes, bathroom utilities, some food that won't spoil for a while, a couple books on how to raise your pokemon, a good wad of cash, general outdoor equipment but not a tent so you will have to make do, and 6 pokeballs, three for your unhatched Pokemon and the other three for anymore you would like to capture along the way, I also picked up a pokedex for you earlier this morning from professor Juniper"

I place the incubators carefully down on the ground beside me as I get up and give my mom a hug "Thank you mom" my mom smiles and pets my dark hair "Not a problem sweetheart, I just want you to have a good journey. Make sure to get a boyfriend by the way, has to be good looking"

My dad makes a slight gagging noise, my mom stops hugging me to look at him with a bit of disgust "How old are you!"

My dad smiles and replies "Oh you know, just old enough, not to old though, anything older than 60 and I would be a fossil"

Mom rolls her brown eyes at him. Arceus, mom is so pretty, like DAMN, how did dad manage to catch her? She has long, silky golden hair, rich brown eyes, she's tall, and seems like she could be a model. Then again, my dad ain't bad looking either, with his short black hair and navy eyes he can hold a candle to mom. But still, just DAMN I got good looking parents. (It's not weird. Shut up)

My mum smiles at me "you should get going, call me when you reach your first Gym!" I grin "Sure, but I better get going before Scott and David try to stalk me all the way there and growl at anyone that try to say hello"

With our conversation over and done, I go into the kitchen and grab the bag my mom picked out for me off the stone countertop. While walking back into the living room, I see myself in a small mirror from across the room. With my black leggings, a light blue shirt, a black jacket with pockets all over it and a black flat cap, I really look like a trainer.

Finally! I waited four more years than necessary to go on my journey because of my parents worry about my safety (and for good reason knowing this family), and now, I can finally go out on my own.

I smile slightly and go back into the living room and gently pack the incubators between my extra clothes. I notice my mom is gone, probably to see how badly my brothers have ruined the backyard, and also that my dad is trying very hard to be interested in his newspaper.

I go over to him and give him a hug and a quick peck on his cheek. He smiles and hugs my back "See you around kiddo, Don't beat up them boys too badly you hear?" I step back with a grin "Got it, beat them to the point of near death but no further, good to know"

My dad shoes my away with his newspaper "get out of here you ruffian!" I laugh and head for the front door. As I walk out the front door, I can feel my excitement build up in me like an avalanche on its way down, it's time to go go go!

I shut the door behind me and bolt down the road, a massive smile on my face. I notice out of the corner of my eye that some people are staring, probably a bit concerned, well I'll just let them stare! Who cares! I'm out of here! Goodbye Floccesy town!

By the time I am out of town and onto the forest path, I am panting heavily.

I stop for a couple moments and rest my hands on my knees before straightening back up and start walking.

I smell the clean forest air, I can see the lush greenery of the plants, I can hear the movement of the wild Pokemon in the forest. Nearly all of my senses are overwhelmed by the wildlife around me.

I breath deeply as I walk, my pace set to 'moving, but taking my time'. I'm in no rush to get anywhere fast, the league is a long ways away, and my pokemon have not even hatched yet so no Gyms for me just yet.

As I walk the dirt path, my mind in stuck on one thing '_Eggs. I have Pokemon eggs and they are going the hatch' _

I have to stop myself from stopping this instant and taking the incubators out of my large backpack just to look at the eggs. Of course I can't do that or else I would probably continue on stopping every twenty minutes to look at them for like, an hour….. Damn, I wish though.

After several hours of walking slowly through the forest it comes to my attention that the sun has started to set, and thank Arceus because the backpack is friggin HEAVY as HELL by this point.

With a groan of relief I shrug off my backpack and unzip the top to see exactly what I have for shelter supplies. I take out incubators first thing and carefully set them on the ground so I can take a better look through my stuff, after doing that I peek through the items to see a large, rolled up piece of dark green cloth. I take it out and unroll it slowly, not wanting to rip it or damage it in any way. After its unrolled fully I can see its longer then me and twice as wide, the ends come together to a point and have strings connected.

I smile. Perfect, a hammock. I then glance around at the trees around the path to try and spot any ones that are close enough together. I clearly got damn good luck as I spot two oak trees that seem ideal for a hammock.

I roll the hammock back up and tuck it under my arm as I literally have to _wade _through the thick underbrush to get to the oak trees.

It takes a bit of working with the strings and struggling rather comically before I get the hammock fully set up. It actually looks quite nice! Not that it really matters of course, it IS just a sleeping place off the ground, but still, it looks fitting for a journey.

I turn around and struggle through the underbrush to go grab my bag and the incubators that I left on the road…..wait…...I left unhatched pokemon eggs and all my stuff on a travelling road where anyone could take it and bolt…...STUPID! ROOKIE MISTAKE!

I rush through the underbrush for a couple minutes and stumble onto the road. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose, my stuff is still there thankfully, and there is no one around neither. I wince as I heave my backpack back onto my sore shoulders and grab the two incubators, I then struggle through the underbrush _again_ back to my hammock.

The trees are only a couple meters away from the road, but there is a SHIT ton of super thick bushes and sticks and just random plant life that is really hard to walk through. Man, the foliage here is so thick I could probably swim in it.

I am nearly panting when I reach my hammock. I set down the incubators and throw my backpack into the hammock, which causes said hammock to wobble and swing.

I glare at the backpack like it spat on me as I say aloud "Couldn't be any heavier could you?!"

I then pick up the incubators holding the eggs and shakily climb into the hammock. I very nearly fall out which causes me to curse loudly, but with a couple movements that really should qualify me for a circus acrobat, I manage to regain my balance.

After another couple minutes, I have successfully set up with my backpack as a pillow and each incubator under an arm. I let out a breath as I close my eyes, and with the rising stars as the last things I see, I can finally end the first day of my journey.


	2. Chapter 2 Second Day, Here we go

Chapter 2 Second day, breathtaking views

Its early in the morning when I wake up, and I have to squint my eyes cause I am extremely unused to the sun shining directly in my eyes first thing in the bloody morning. I fully awake quickly though when I feel something digging into my ribs, I cast my eyes down to see three eggs resting in the incubators. And with that sight, my mind wakes up too as it remembers the events of yesterday.

I sit up quickly in the dark green hammock and gather the two incubators in my lap. I study them meticulously for any cracks or signs that they might have been injured in the night or have started to hatch, and I smile softly as they all check out to be just fine. The one egg alone in an incubator is dark blue with black markings and two white circles on either side, a riolu -or so my brother said- that's bound to be adorable! The second egg in the other incubator is a light blue at the bottom, but the top is covered by a black fur like looking substance with small red dots running around the top, Cute, but I'm not sure what it is, maybe I have seen a picture of it before or something?….. And the last egg is nearly pure white with small specks of blue at the bottom and specks of red at the top, again not sure what it is.

I take a couple minutes to stare at my eggs adoringly before I put them down on the ground climb out of my hammock. I hiss in pain as my shoulders and lower back tremble as I leap out of my hammock to the ground, maybe I should take an hour or two before I start out again. Damn backpack making my life this morning absolute hell!

I turn around and open my backpack and dig through it to find a couple pre-made sandwiches in plastic wraps. I take out two and sit myself down on the edge of my hammock, my feet grazing the ground to keep myself stable so I don't fall out of the hammock by mistake.

I unwrap my sandwich and greedily take a bite. I hum happily, trust mum to make THE best food around. After a couple more bites I hear the snapping of a twig near my makeshift camp (Camp is really just my hammock with the incubators on the ground underneath me since I was too lazy to make a campfire), I snap my head up to look around, and I smile as I spot the newcomer.

A pink Deerling is warily standing at the edge of my camp, it must have snuck up a couple moments ago. As I glance over it I notice it's looking longingly at my second sandwich in my lap, well it certainly has good taste in the sandwich department.

I chuckle quietly which seems to startle it somewhat, I then say "Hungry? I was planning to shove this in my pocket for later, but hey, you seem to want it more than I do"

I put my half-eaten sandwich beside me before I unwrap the second sandwich and hold it out towards the Deerling

The Deerling glances at me then back to the sandwich, I smile kindly, probably looks demented on me but eh, I then say "It's ok! You can have it, it's really good!"

The Deerling walks slowly to me before taking the sandwich from me and eating it. Its big brown eyes open wide as it eats, and it closes its eyes happily as it chews. After eating its lets out a happy cry "Deer! Deerling!"

I grin "A foody huh? Well I'm not as good a cook as my mum, but she did teach me a few things so if you wanna join me I can totally make you sandwiches and all that good stuff" the Deerling backs away from me slightly when I say that so I quickly add "Of course you don't have to join me if you don't want to! It's just a suggestion. But I will totally bribe you with food if that's what it takes cause I would really like to have another foodie with me, like, do you know how hard it is to find someone who likes the plain stuff too?! I mean, does everyone have to love spicy food!?"

The Deerling looks at me hard, I can practically sense that it's thinking about my character so I just keep talking cause why the hell not? "I'm not sure if I want to be a battler like 90% of all other trainers or if I wanna do something different, so no guarantees about battling if that's what you're interested in. I did hear about these Pokemon contests in another region or two from my older brothers, so that sound pretty interesting, of course, I also just love wandering around in the wilds and seeing all the different Pokemon so I don't really know what I want to do"

The Deerling is starting to look interested in what I'm talking about, so I'll just keep spewing random thoughts from my very random mind "A thing I know for sure though is that even if I do become a battler or whatever and travel from region to region I don't want to keep constantly catching new Pokemon, no sir, I think I would just like one team with maybe a couple more, cause more the merrier, but not too many or its overkill and someone will feel left out and I wouldn't want to feel like that so I shouldn't make others feel like that either"

The Deerling nods in agreement and starts to move even closer to me "I personally don't believe in having a partner like most trainers, not that I don't like Pokemon or anything! It's just that when a trainer has a partner, more often than not, all of their other pokemon kinda get ignored and left out, and I don't like that at ALL, especially when that partner is favoured above all else and that could hurt other pokemon's feelings. Cause like, damn, if you gonna have a team, don't bribe them about seeing the world and then lock them away in a Pokeball until you absolutely need them! That's not fair at all and I would never do that. I mean, if they wanted to be in their Pokeballs sure, but I think Pokemon should be free to come and go from their Pokeballs not trapped unless the trainer lets them out"

The Deerling is still staring at me but now it has taken a seat near my feet and is smiling. I stop rambling and meet the Deerlings stare "So now I all gotta ask now is, do you wanna join me? I am pre-warning you, I got three Pokemon eggs that are not too far away from hatching and they might be a handful, or, well, hoof-full in your case, plus I have no idea what two of them are so I am probably not prepared"

The Deerling just grins and noses my side. I can tell I am wearing a matching grin, but hey, a Deerling wants to join me! And all because of my mum's sandwiches and my rambling, gotta thank her later. And this is probably the first being in the world who actually listens to my word vomits! So HAHA, I'm happy!

I turn to my backpack and dig out an empty Pokeball. I then hold it out to Deerling who pushes the button with her nose.

The Pokeball opens and a red beam hits the Deerling, the Pokeball then shuts and shakes from side to side for a couple tense moments before it shuts completely with a click. I pump my fist into the air with a triumphant "YES! HAHA! SUCK IT DAVY!"

I open the Pokeball to let Deerling out and I feel a shiver of joy crawl up my back as I see the Deerling, my Deerling now.

Deerling rears up on its hind legs happily "Ling! Deerling!" I grin before digging through my bag again and bringing out the Pokedex. I quickly scan Deerling and look over the information

**Deerling**

**The season pokemon**

**Deerling changes its appearance depending on the current season, this change does not occur after capture.**

**Female**

**Ability: Chlorophyll**

**Knows Aromatherapy, Tackle, Double kick, Camouflage, Attract.**

**Evolves into Sawsbuck**

"Damn, you got moves girl! And now that I know you're ACTUALLY a girl, how about a name? Do you already have one?"

The Deerling drops back down to all fours and shakes its head. I then run through a couple names in my head, Cassie? Veela? Sira?, no, none of them sound quite right.

I then offer tentatively "how about….Wonder?" Deerling nods her head with a smile.

I sit back down and look at the newly named Wonder and smirk smugly before explaining to a no doubt confused Wonder "My brother David, he bet that I wouldn't be able to catch a Pokemon before 5 days. My other brother Scott was on my side though, for twenty bucks at least, so now I can convince Scotty to give me at least half"

Wonder glared at me with indignation and hurt in her brown eyes, it surprises me before I realize what she could be angry about "oh! No no! Your not some prize or something stupid! I promise! It only just occurred to me about the bet! I really do like you Wonder! I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were some means to get something, I didn't mean it like that"

Wonder seemed to forgive me as she stopped glaring and let out a soft "deerling ling, deerling"

I sighed "I should probably shut my mouth and pack up now huh?" Wonder giggled and nodded before wandering over to the incubators underneath the hammock. She nosed them curiously before laying down beside them and watching them.

I get to work with putting away the hammock and packing it back into my backpack. Thankfully in only a few short minutes, everything is packed up and ready to go. The hammock is packed, Wonders Pokeball is now on my trainer's belt, and the incubators are safely tucked away in between my spare clothes.

After I go through my mental checklist I look to Wonder who is sitting and waiting patiently for me to finish up so we can get on the road, I then ask her "Do you want a ride in your Pokeball? Or would you rather walk with me?"

Wonder hops up to her feet and turns towards the path, she then looks back and beckons me with a "Deer! Deerling ling!"

I nod and pick up my backpack, I wince as my shoulders and back protest the weight. Wonder notices and to me surprise uses Aromatherapy on me. I exhale in relief as I feel the ache seep away as the gorgeous smell fills my nose. After the smell dissipates I look to Wonder with a gentle smile "Thanks, Wonder!"

Wonder smiles and bounds through the thick underbrush to the path with little to no trouble. I groan and start trudging through the underbrush, Wonder lets out a high pitched giggle at my very apparent irritation, I glare at her half-heartedly and grumble "Oh sure, let ME suffer through the bushes"

When I finally struggle through the bushes and onto the road, I see Wonder sitting down on the road, smiling like a little school girl seeing her parents come to pick her up. I puff and brush a few stray strands of black hair from my face "c'mon then, let's go"

As we walk I have decided that I have been smiling and grinning entirely too much this morning, so now I'm not sure if this Deerling is a good influence or a bad one. Because too much smiling is never a good thing! Then again NEVER smiling is also not a good thing…...

Wonder and I take our sweet, sweet time walking on the path. I do wonder why there are so little trainers on this path though, but until I got Wonder I suppose that's a good thing.

As Wonder and I walk, I think about what I really want to do on this journey.

Battling does seem fun and I can definitely get a thrill from it, but soooooo many people have done that before and I'm no wannabe! That and it's a bit overused.

Pokemon contests that I heard about from Davy seems cool too, using Pokemon moves for beauty and creativity, but it's not really my thing, dress up and glitter doesn't mix well with me

Pokemon researcher crossed my mind briefly but Nah, that would be barking up the wrong tree, they already have enough people in that department.

Maybe a Pokemon Ranger? Could be interesting with poachers and all, but I don't know about day to day.

It sucks how I don't know what I want to do. But hey, at least I got time to decide.

Wonder walks quietly beside me as I think, I then say aloud "What do you want? Battling? Contests? Protecting other Pokemon? Pokemon breeding? Give me a clue"

Wonder shrugs carelessly...great... she doesn't know either. Well, that's just fantastic!

OH MY GOD AM I IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE OR WHAT!? Wonder and I have been walking a ridiculously long time without ANY sign of civilization. I mean, we _are _taking our time but STILL. Then again, I probably don't have a map so I coulda passed a town by now or something.

Of course, time passes wonderfully when I have good company, and Wonder is definitely fun to have around. We kinda made up a game where its like a weird version of truth or dare, where if I ask Wonder a yes or no question and she doesn't want to answer then I get to give her a dare, and vice versa (But she uses body language and moves to ask me questions, it's also like charades in that way)

The sun is shining delightfully on us both, a slight breeze ruffling the leaves and cooling us off. The dirt path making dust puffs around our feet. Kinda dirty but eh. Overall it's a very nice day, and- WTF? something is tickling my back so I stop in my tracks and Wonder is gazing up at me in concern

"What the hell is that!?" I crane my neck around to try and look at the backpack, which was taking this time to start _vibrating._

I shrug off my backpack and open it up to see one the eggs in the incubators is glowing on and off like a faulty flashlight. My eyes shoot wide open as I recognize what this means ' _oh god. An egg is hatching!' _

It will take a while though judging on how slowly it's flashing. I look to Wonder who has her brown eyes wide open in surprise too and say "We should stop for the day, it's going to hatch real soon!" my voice slowly climbs to a high pitch as I speak, my excitement overtaking my control over my voice.

I shut the bag and immediately go searching for a place to make camp, Wonder helps by springing into the bush and looking for a small little clearing a ways off the path. We soon find somewhere perfect for the rest of today, it's only around lunch, but I am NOT moving while an egg is about to hatch! I may know that it will be fine to hatch while travelling but go ahead and sue me for being cautious!

As I walk into the site Wonder had found I can see that it really is perfect. It's a small clearing 5 minutes away from the path, it has large oak trees perfect for the hammock and it's very calm and serene.

With Wonder's help, it doesn't take quite so long to set up the Hammock, but Wonder can't really help me with setting up a small campfire. HEY, IT MAY STILL BE AFTERNOON BUT I LIKE TO BE PREPARED AND IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE LIT IT YET!

Once everything is all done and set up I go back to the incubators, I then carefully pick them up and bring them over to the hammock and lay them down. However, I take out the incubator with the flashing Riolu egg and sit down on the ground with it.

Wonder lays down beside me but keeps her head up to watch. I unscrew the top of the incubator and bring out the black and blue flashing egg, I don't need the incubator anymore for this egg so I place it beside me so I can put the egg in my lap.

Wonder shuffles close enough to me so that she touching my side, I don't think she knows what do with an egg either. Oh well, I know enough anyway.

Several hours pass like this, my sitting with the flashing egg in my lap with Wonder nearby. Of course, we both get up now and then to stretch and get some food. I take a quick peek at the book about raising Pokemon and eggs for extra info.

Not terribly exciting but its an egg! So it's fine.

OH MY GOD HATCH ALREADY.

How long is this going to take?

And as if someone answered my prayer the egg flashed quicker and quicker until it was one burst of light. My and Wonder both close our eyes with the momentary light but it quickly fades.

Opening my eyes quickly I am greeted by the sight of a little Riolu with pieces of a burst egg scattered around it. Holy shit it's adorable!

The Riolu rubs its eyes with its tiny paws before opening them a crack to look directly at me with its red eyes. It cocks its head to the side slightly before squeaking "lu?"

I smile gently "Hey there little one. I'm Shari and this is Wonder" the newly hatched Pokemon looks at Wonder before looking back to me. After a couple moments of uncomfortable staring, it jumps up at me and wraps its arms around my neck.

I freeze for a second or two before returning its hug with one arm. With the other arm, I bring out my Pokedex and scan the Riolu that is still hugging me tightly

**Riolu**

**The emanation Pokemon**

**Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves.**

**Female**

**Egg move: Blaze Kick**

**Ability: Inner focus**

**Knows…...**

**Evolves into Lucario**

I chuckle at the Riolu "hey there sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere so you can stop hugging me now"

The Riolu squeaks slightly and lets go of me to sit down in my lap. She looks around curiously at her surroundings. While she is doing this from the safety of my warm lap, a thought pops into my head. Should I get out a Pokeball now or wait for a bit?

I cast my gaze over to Wonder who is staring at the Riolu and ask "Should I bring out a Pokeball or wait for a little while? I don't want to risk her falling into someone else's hands, but at the same time, she might not like getting captured just yet"

Wonder thinks on it for a bit before nodding her head towards my bag where the Pokeballs are. I pick up Riolu and stand up to walk over to my bag, she looks up at me in confusion "Riolu?" I just walk over to my bag and dig out a Pokeball.

I then sit down again on the ground and set Riolu on the ground in front of me. She looks at with a smile but with a bit of confusion still evident. I then say slowly and clearly, so she understands me "This is a Pokeball in my hands. What I want to do is capture you so you can stay with me, is that okay?"

The Riolu nods excitedly so I continue to explain "This is what happens from my end. When you touch the big white button on the Pokeball, you disappear in a flash of red and go into the Pokeball. It will shake a couple times then click shut. Then I will let you out again. Is this okay with you?"

The Riolu still looks confused, but I'm pretty sure I got her with 'Stay with me'. I hold out the Pokeball and she immediately touches the button, she lets out a little yelp as she goes in.

The Pokeball shakes for a couple moments before clicking shut. Yes! She decided to stay! I open the Pokeball and she comes back out in a flash of red.

She cries out as soon as she's back and runs back into my arms and buries her snout into my shirt. I then whisper soothingly "Oh honey, it's okay, you're okay. See? It's just a way to travel sweetheart"

She looks up into my eyes with a sniffle. Wonder trots over and nuzzles her carefully.

I smile at the two before saying "Do you want a name honey?" the Riolu nods still clinging to me.

"Alright then…..How about Ria?" the newly dubbed Ria nods her tiny head, I'm fucking dying, she is far too cute for my heart to handle.

All three of us cuddle for a long while. Now I'm not much of a cuddler, but this is nice. I like this.

Ria falls asleep not long after so I gently place her in the hammock and I start to get a small fire going as once again, it is getting dark.

Wonder sets herself down beside the hammock and waits patiently for me to start dinner, which I gladly get to once I get this bloody fire going.

Damn. I'm a good cook! Just look at this set up! I got a tasty looking sandwich for me and two bowls of Pokefood mixed in with a couple treats…..sssshhhh I totally made this from scratch.

As me and Wonder get to eating our supper, Ria wakes up blearily to the smell of food. She spots us and jumps down from the hammock. Her first few steps are shaky, but my girl gets walking down pretty quick.

She stands at my side for a couple minutes, watching me and Wonder eat our food with a bit of trepidation. I raise an eyebrow "Wanna eat Ria? It's good, I wouldn't give you anything that wasn't"

Taking a glance at me again, she slowly walks over the Pokefood set out for her and cautiously picks up a piece of food and pops it in her mouth.

She brightens up immediately and starts shovelling food in her mouth. I laugh "Don't go so fast! It's not going anywhere" Like any true kid, she ignores me and just keeps going until her bowl is empty.

She licks her lips and yawns sleepily. It is dark now, and me and Wonder just finished our dinner so I suppose it is time to sleep.

Cleaning up is a bit tedious but I get it done fairly quick, washing the dirty dishes with a bit of water from my water bottle then setting them back into the backpack. I dump a bit of dirt onto the fire until only embers are left, cause leaving a going fire while I am sleeping is kinda reckless. I'M NOT PARANOID!

Once that's all done I pick up Ria in my left arm and the other incubator with my other and lay down in the hammock with a bit more success then the other night, (still think I could be in the circus tho)

Wonder rolls over until she is underneath the dark green hammock, I think she just wants to be near me honestly.

As I gaze up to the stars I actually understand why some trainers go from region to region, it's so freeing being out here. With this thought, I close my eyes and fade into a calm sleep with Ria curled into my side and the incubator tucked into the crook of my arm.


	3. Chapter 3 Third Day, Time to train

Chapter 3 Third day, time to train

Sweet Arceus it's bloody bright!

I open my eyes slowly to let them adjust because that sunlight is EVIL and I am freezing, what the hell? Oh wait, I forgot the blanket last night…...makes sense. Derp.

My only source of warmth is Ria curled into my side just below my arm, who looks far too comfortable for me to possibly move her, I mean, that's heart melting shit right there. Wonder doesn't seem to care much though as she stands up WHILE STILL UNDERNEATH US. Which causes Ria an I to fall out of the hammock, WHY WONDER, WHY? I was so comfy too.

Ria looks like she is about to cry at the rude awakening. But thank god for Wonder's aromatherapy, good save, good save, don't let the newborn cry.

I glare at Wonder "was that necessary?" She just smiles at me. No. Not doing it. She starts giggling at my now wavering glare. Stop. I. Shall. Not. Cave…..damn it. I can't resist that smile, it's is very sweet.

I can't help but crack a smile at her happy attitude. I stick my tongue out at her which causes Ria to start laughing and trying to copy me.

A groan escapes me, I am creating a monster. A monster of sass, not the worst type of monster but still.

After bringing out a quick breakfast of oatmeal cooked in a smallish pot and eating it with gusto, Wonder and I clean up the camp (she pushes dirt on the fire to smother the coals and I roll up the hammock and pack the Incubator into the backpack between my clean clothes)

Ria tried to help but ends up either tripping over her own paws or distracting me with her adorable ways. She tries to help roll up the hammock but ends up just falling backwards when trying to pull the cords off the tree trunk.

We FINALLY clean up and head off through the forest back to the road. It's far past morning but it's not quite afternoon yet, but we need to get going

As soon as the dirt road is in sight, Ria takes off and bolts over to the path. Wonder and I run after her (holy shit she is fast) only to find her squatting on the road, poking the flat earth…..right. she hasn't seen a road before. With all her motor skills, I can kinda forget she was honestly born yesterday.

I sigh before picking her up and sitting her down on my shoulder. She places her paws on the top of my head to stabilize herself before swivelling her head to look around.

I roll my eyes good-naturedly before walking at a slow pace. I don't think Ria wants to go in her Pokeball, and I don't think she should either! She should stay out here and see the world properly. Wonder seems to want the same as well from her smile as she walks.

As we walk Ria points at nearly everything so Wonder and I can tell her what it is (Wonder in her own language I suppose). Wonder is THE perfect babysitter. Like sweet damn, she is incredibly patient and kind with Ria…..Makes me wonder if Wonder wants to battle at all….heh, wonder and Wonder pft, travelling mostly alone must be getting to me.

We walk a leisurely pace on the forest path, stopping constantly to let Ria down so she can run around and explore. For being a newborn she is getting good at running and walking, I wouldn't battle her, obviously, but still, she is getting pretty good.

As I look up at the clear blue sky peeking out from between the canopy of the trees, squinting my eyes I can see the sun almost directly above me. So around noon, I think? I can't be bothered to look down at my black and blue watch since that includes me having to read the timepiece.

I stop and sit down abruptly on the dirt path, causing Wonder to look at me curiously and Ria to literally race back over to me and immediately cuddle in my lap. I huff and say "I think we should take a break for lunch. But maybe afterwards we should train up a bit, that sound good to the pair of ya?"

Wonder nods and head off the path to find a campsite while Ria jumps out of my lap to clamber up a tree, supposedly to look for snacks... Or just to climb the tree for the sake of climbing a tree. I shrug my backpack off with a wince and open it up to check on the other two eggs. Looking good so far, not flashing at all but they look around ready to hatch… I think, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? honesty.

Wonder bounds back over to my side and nudges me. I pat her on her head and get back to my feet. I really can't be bothered to put my backpack back on my poor shoulders so I just carry it with one hand.

Nice camp spot. A small clearing with the trees completely shading the area. The grass looks soft…...must not fall face first on the ground. Nope. Can't do that. I'll get dirty.

I set down the bag and dig out the Incubator and lunch. I got a bit of Pokefood and a couple of sandwiches left, I better buy some more next time I run into a town, or just make some, but I don't have the stuff to make more food at the moment.

After setting out Wonder and Ria's food I take a bite of my own sandwich.

While eating I go over training strategies. I don't intend to be a battler but it would be smart to have my pokemon be strong in case we ever run into any trouble, you never know what could happen. Maybe I should have Ria and Wonder practice the moves they already know, or have Ria practice her moves and have Wonder learn a new one? God, I hate this. Well, that's decided. I'm never going to be a serious battler. Nope. Too many damn strategies and stupid shit to go over to actually be successful.

After we finish eating lunch I go over to Ria and Wonder and say seriously "We should train to get stronger, now I know we may not become battlers but becoming strong is not just for battling but for self-defence too, plus it's always good to have some battle experience to back us up in near anything we do. But I'm gonna leave it up to you, should we train today or leave it for later when we have more travelling experience too?"

Ria jumped up from her now empty dish and punched her fist in the air with an adorable squeaky yell "RIO! RIOLU!"

Wonder did much the same but just jumped in the air instead with a cry of excitement "Deerling!"

I grin at them and stand up, brushing off my knees "Well then let's get to it! Wonder, I want you to run laps around the clearing as fast as you can, make sure not to avoid obstacles but rather use them to boost you if you can, say if there is a rock in your oath, use is to boost yourself forward"

Wonder nods and starts sprinting around the small clearing, springing off rocks and low tree branches. She is quite fast, but there is always room for improvement

I turn to Ria "I want you to do the same as Wonder but avoid all obstacles while top speed but be careful sweetheart, you're still only a hatchling yet"

Ria pumped a fist and started running alongside Wonder, albeit much slower.

Speed training is gonna be really good this early on. My thinking is that they can't hurt us if they can't hit us. That and Ria needs to unlock some moves before we run into another trainer, not that she will be fighting, no! Not at all, in fact, I don't want any of my pokemon to battle, but if we have no other option, I want Ria to have some defences.

While they train I take out the Incubator to check in the eggs. I would say still nothing but HOLY SHIT ONE OF 'EM IS GLOWING WHAT THE HELL HOW DID I MISS THIS?! WHATEVER I DO I. MUST. NOT. PANIC. NO. NO PANICKING.

The black fuzzy one is glowing. Dear god. Well, it's a bloody good thing we stopped for lunch!

"Wonder! Ria! Come over here! One of the eggs is hatching!"

As Wonder and Ria jogged over, panting from their sprint I carefully take out the black egg and set it in my lap.

Oh god. Oooooooooh this is cool, it's so close to hatching, unlike Ria, while she took hours to hatch this guy is going to take a couple of minutes! Probably only because I didn't notice earlier but still! What is heeeeeee… or her, I'm not choosy.

The egg grows brighter and shakes more and more. I wonder what it is? I could probably find out somehow (Technology is weird) but this should be a surprise!

A massive burst of light explodes from the egg, making all of us shut our eyes and turn away. Why the hell do the glow so bright? It's not a lightbulb! It's not allowed to blind me at my young age! Yes, I know I'm being dramatic. SHUT UP THIS IS EXCITING.

When the light dies down and my eyes adjust back to normal, I look back down to my lap to see a small black and blue quadruped. It has thick black fur on its head, neck and chest with small red dots lining the chest fur. The fur on the head is naturally slicked back to a point, but interestingly enough, the black fur is covering its eyes as well.

The little thing looks from side to side several times before crying out loudly, I wince at the loud cry before patting it on its head and saying softly "sshh it's okay, it's okay. Your fine, no need to cry. Please for the love of Arceus stop crying!"

It quiets down at the feeling of me petting it and my voice. Is it blind? That would explain why it started crying if it isn't hungry.

I wrap it up in my arms and cuddle it. Ria clearly wants in on the cuddles seeing how she is shifting from foot to foot. I open and arm up and Ria immediately pounces on me with a happy squeak. She settles down into a comfortable position and sighs contently as Wonder lays down in front of me.

Using my foot and some extortion that should really get me into a freak house, I managed to wiggle my Pokedex out of my bag. Thank god it was on the top.

I make Ria growl slightly with displeasure as I use the arm I was using to cuddle her to pick up the Pokedex instead. Sorry hun, but I gotta know for sure what our new recruit is.

I lift the Pokedex and take a quick scan of our new addition.

**Deino **

**The Irate pokemon.**

**They cannot see so they tackle and bite. Their bodies are covered in wounds.**

**Egg move: Fire Fang.**

**Knows Tackle, Bite.**

**Ability: Hustle.**

**Male.**

" So a boy huh? Guess we gotta name you. I'll warn you now little man, I am trash at naming things" Deino moves his head in the direction to my voice and paws lightly at me, I would take that as accepting my terms.

I scoot back until I'm leaning against an oak tree at the edge of the clearing. So, a name for this little guy huh? It's not going to be something stupid like Buddy or something equally dumb. It has to be a name that a Hydreigon could own with pride, not just a Deino…...maybe Astro? No. Ventus? Not quite fitting for him. Dratic? Actually….

"What do you think about Dratic?" The Deino thinks it over for a second before instinctively nodding his head for agreement. The newly named Dratic wiggles for a moment before squirming out of cuddles. He shakily gets to his feet and tries to gain his balance, I hold my hands at his sides in case he falls. I shall be the most overprotective trainer that has ever existed for my newborn pokemon, both of them, not just Dratic...although he might get a bit spoiled cause he can't see too well, if at all.

He manages to stand straight and lets out a happy cry. He moves one leg forward. Success. He moves his other leg forward, but as the hind leg moves forwards it gets caught on his other leg and he falls to the ground, his chin making an audible thump on the ground. He lets out a loud wail which causes me, Ria, and Wonder to wince. Well, he tried.

I gently pick him up and set him back on his feet "C'mon sweetheart, you got this. Just find a rhythm" I think that's how it works? I don't know, I don't have four legs dammit!

He picks up his head and huffs at me, but he does try again. And within a couple of minutes and a few tries, he picks it up pretty easily. I don't think Ria had this much trouble but then again, more legs to think about… or does that make it easier and Ria is just a special snowflake? I don't know or care, I'm just glad he walked.

It's very adorable, seeing him and Ria toddle around. Wonder is at my side watching the two like a hawk, it's a good thing it's not raining or this cou- OW SON OF A- What the hell just bit me?!

I look down to my hand to see Dratic biting it, not drawing blood but it bloody smarts.

I pry his jaws of my poor, poor hand and scold him a bit "Dratic, that's not ok to bite people that hard. If you bite that hard it can hurt people, which you don't want to do because that's bad and we will both get in trouble"

Dratic sits down and lowers his head, he seems apologetic, but I know that children are such operators. He starts to lick my hand where he bit me. No, he is in trouble right now, I get that he might have to bite things to know what they look like, but he is still in trouble. I can't give in this easily. NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo…. *sigh* fine.

"Fine, you're off the hook this time sweetheart. Do you know now that you can't bite that hard?" He nods and toddles off to Wonder…..Only to bite her on the leg, and pretty hard by the sound of her yelp.

I pick him up and bring him to eye level "What did I just tell you!? You can't bite that hard!" He licks my nose. God dammit, he already knows how to escape my scolding. This can't be good. I try to not laugh as I imagine a massive Hydreigon getting scolded by me and trying to lick my nose in apology.

"Man, you are too cute to scold at the moment. But don't be getting any ideas about trying to get off the easy in the future"

Ria, in the meantime, has been trying to lift a rather large rock to see what's under it. I sigh, I have ended up with all the cutest pokemon and I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing at the moment.

Hopefully, I will grow some resistance to adorableness in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4 Fourth Day, Are you serious?

Only a few more days of walking then I should reach the next town. And so far, Wonder has stayed by my side, watching over Dratic who still learning how to sort out his legs but is getting better with every minute. Ria, the hyper maniac that she is, is zooming all over the place like an addict high on that good shit.

Whenever we stop for breaks, we usually take an hour so to train. I'm not training Dratic yet until he gets a better sense of how to figure out his surroundings, beings the blind boi that he is. I have theory that he can see shadows or silhouettes through that thick fur of his since he does well to avoid trees and obstacles, but I still think that he should learn to sense things around him before I get to training him as I do the girls, who I continue to train in speed (By making them run laps) and strength (By having them hit tree's or rocks. I take it easy with Ria though)

As we are walking I notice someone running behind me. I stop abruptly and turn around, he is jogging and is about 2 minutes away. I narrow my eyes before calling out "Ria, Dratic, return to your Pokeballs"

My pokemon look surprised at my unusually cold tone, but Ria and Dratic come up to me anyway. I take out their Pokeballs and return Ria, I quickly explain the process to Deino who nods calmly before I return him to his Pokeball as well.

Wonder stands beside me and watches as a raven-haired boy approaches us. He looks around my age, but he has the air of someone who thinks himself above others.

He slows down and looks down at my deerling in all sense of the word. He chuckles before saying "Is that your Partner? Looks rather weak"

I coldly reply without missing a beat "Is that your hairstyle? Looks rather weak" He stops laughing when I insult his long, spiky hairstyle that looks rather Emo.

I then tilt my head to the side slightly, keeping a cool expression on my face "What do you want? Or are just wasting my time?"

He starts to glare at me "I was going to challenge you to a battle, there isn't many people travelling his time of year with the league having just ended and all"

I nod slowly "So you are just wasting my time. Your answer to the battle is no. I don't care for pokemon battles"

I am careful not to mention how I don't have a full team or that ⅔ of my existing team are just hatchlings, probably best not to give this guy and more ammo than is needed.

I can tell Wonder is slightly disturbed at my sudden change in behaviour, but I'll have o talk to her later, once this loser has buggered off.

He smirks "I think your just chicken, but I understand that really, it's not like girls can battle well anyway"

He what? Oh, I can not just going to roast him, I'm going to flambe his $$! I say as coldly as I can "No not chicken, just not interested in battling a waste of space like you. And girls can't battle? Oh yeah sure, tell that to Diantha and Cynthia who would wipe the floor with you. How about you pull your head out of the ground and bugger off or I won't need Pokemon to knock your teeth out"

He looks rather stunned, but hastily recollects himself and glares "Fine, if you are too cowardly to fight me properly then I don't have time for you. But trust me, I'll get a battle out of you eventually, then we will really know who is stronger. My name is Jax, remember it if you can"

He then continues to jog off after his prideful declaration is finished. I scoff "Loser"

Once he is out of sight, Wonder looks up at me and paws my leg with her hoof, demanding an explanation. I sigh and release Dratic and Ria, who have been spared the awful conversation.

I then sit down on the dirt road to be more level with them all. I take a breath a begin to explain "You all can take this as a promise, I will _**always**_ be kind to you all and I will never abandon you or something like that"

Ria and Dratic look confused and Wonder has a look on her face that tells me I need to explain more, so I continue.

"Listen, I don't like people very much. My family? I love them. Pokemon? My best friends. But just regular strangers? Well, I don't like them very much. I have no real problem with people who have done against me, but I don't like to go out of my to become friends with them or anything. But people who act like they are better than everyone else, or think power is everything or just plain jerks? I can't stand them, I won't tolerate people like that,"

Ria wanders over to my lap where she makes herself comfortable, I take pause to think about how to say this before continuing on "I have never had the best experience with people as a whole, so the less I have to do with them, the better. Now I am told that being a hermit isn't very healthy however, so I do have a couple of friends but just hardly. I prefer the company of Pokemon to be honest. I hope this, well, information about me doesn't change anything"

Wonder and Dratic both come close to me, Dratic lightly gnaws my arm (Not really biting, just more mouthing if anything) and Wonder nuzzles the side of my face.

I reach up to pet Wonder behind the ear before picking Ria up out of my lap and standing to my feet. "Well, we should get walking again. But with Jax's jogging pace we shouldn't meet up again for a while"

Wonder and Dratic nod before turning and walking down the path again. Ria squirms, so I let her down so she can run around. I follow my Pokemon down the path, keeping an eye out for any more Pokemon trainers. I don't want anyone to know about Ria and Dratic at the moment, because they are on the rarer side people will want to test their strength, but they are just hatchlings yet, so I want to give them a chance to grow on age and in strength before they have to battle.

After a couple more hours of walking, I feel a thrumming in my backpack. I quickly stop and open up my bag to confirm if it is what I think it is! I take out the last egg to see it glowing and releasing quick, thrumming vibrations.

It looks an hour away from hatching so I call out to my Pokemon "Hey guys! The other egg is close to hatching! Can Ria and Wonder please go scouting around here for a good campsite?"

Ria and Wonder nod before bounding off into the woods. Dratic stays close to me and gnaws my knee curiously.

Its been ten minutes since I sent out the girls now. Are they ok? What is the holdup? Are they in trouble? I knew I should've looked with them!

Before I can start to really panic, the girls smash through the brush and lead me through the thick foliage.

I struggle a little bit, holding the incubator under one arm and Dratic under the other and a backpack that weighs a bloody ton on my pack.

After a few minutes, the underbrush clears up and a small clearing becomes clear. It is rather small, around the size of the average living room, and it has no water source, but that's fine, I still have water in my canteen.

I set Dratic, the incubator and my backpack down on the moss before pulling out my hammock and begin to set it up with the help of Ria and her useful little paws.

I set up campfire but don't light it yet, I'll wait until it gets dark, even though it's only just after noon.

I take the egg out of the incubator and sit on the hammock with the egg in my lap and Ria and Dratic cuddling on either side of me. As we wait, tell a couple of stories about my family, with the most interesting ones about my older brothers.

40 minutes drag by slowly and so I think about the eggs, or where my bros got them. I know Scotty won Ria from a contest in Sinnoh, but what contest would give away a Riolu egg with good breeding? And least of all David, he simply _found_ two eggs apparently abandoned, one which had a DEINO in it! Maybe the trainer didn't know what they were? But why leave two eggs in the wild? Maybe the trainer had just left them there for a short while and Davy DID steal them!? That's a spooky thought. I'm not going to think about it anymore or I'm going to give myself anxiety.

Thankfully, before more paranoid thoughts can enter my head, the egg begins the crack, with little bits and pieces chipping off, not so much the flash of light and then BOOM a Pokemon. It takes another 10 minutes or so, but I can see on large crack all along the sides. With one more push, the egg splits in half and out tumbles and fluffy, bird like pokemon!

I am quick to soothe the tired chick by giving it gentle pets. Its eyes are still closed as I quickly scan it

**Rufflet**

**The Eaglet Pokemon**

**Rufflet will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them to become stronger.**

**Male**

**Egg Move: Tailwind**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Knows: Peck**

**Evolves into Braviary**

"A Rufflet huh? Well hello there sweetheart" I greet as he slowly opens his eyes and looks directly at me for a few seconds, then the rest of the pokemon.

He shakily settles down in my lap before dropping into a deep sleep, still exhausted from getting out of the egg, so I take the opportunity to read more about Rufflets.

Well. After doing some reading on the little guy, I am surprised he did not attack me outright as the Pokedex says that Rufflets are known to do to be accepted by their parents. The little guy seems to be quiet and calm, I suppose he is an exception to his kind so far.

As he slowly wakes back up, I think of names that would fit a cute Pokemon but also a future powerful pokemon. I am still trash at naming.

He wakes up fully and is raptly paying attention to everything that moves, already proving to be observant.

I get his attention and say softly as to not overwhelm his senses "So sweetheart, you need a name, but what to call you… Cumulous? Nah, it is a bit of a mouthful so how about… Cirrus? Does that work?"

He stares at me for several long moments before nodding. I sigh in relief, thank the lord, that wasn't too hard after all.

It is still light out, so I can't sleep, so I decide to let Ria and Dratic play on the mossy ground let Cirrus sleep some more on my lap. Wonder as usual just lays below my hammock and watches the two play.

Now all of my eggs have hatched and I have three more members on my team that all can evolve and become even stronger. All in all? It's been a good day. Could've done without that loser Jax trying to battle, but it was bound to happen at some point.

I hope the rest of my journey turns out this well!


	5. Chapter 5 Fifth day, Fluffy times

My Fifth day out of Floccesy town is going pretty well! My only real issue is when I look at a map. See, If I want to continue on all over Unova, I have to take a ferry from Virbank city to Castelia city to connect to the rest of the continent. And taking the ferry costs some serious coin, coin which I DO have, but I really don't want to spend all my cash just yet. But since this is starting to stress me out a little, I'm just not going to look. CAUSE THAT WILL SOLVE ALL MY PROBLEMS! MHM TOTALLY!

Route 20 is pretty dull, but on the other hand, it is much more enjoyable with travelling buddies. Ria is still running around like a crackhead, Dratic is slowly gaining more mobility and confidence the more we walk (I'm not sure if he will get brain damage from often he full on headbutts rocks), Wonder is having a grand old time taking care of the two, and Cirrus is content to perch on my shoulder as long as I don't jostle him too much, and if I do, god help my poor ears.

...Ria has too much energy, I need to fix that. I come to a stop and announce "Lunch break guys"

Dratic stops by my side immediately, sticking to me like glue, since he is still very cautious of the world around him. Ria and Wonder, who know the drill by now, bound off into the underbrush to look for a clearing in the woods.

I idly give Cirrus a couple of scratches on his noggin as my two girls go looking. He seems to enjoy that, and lightly pecks my shoulder in demand for more scratches when I lower my hand.

Ria and Wonder return shortly and lead our group to the clearing. I don't like being on the road more than I have to, cause my babes are too small and weak yet for any battles and I ain't taking no chances. Cause like hell I'm going to put Dratic against a Vanillite…...It's an ice type pokemon that looks like an ice cream cone for all you uncultured heathens, Dratic would get his face bashed in and I really don't want him to get any more concussions than he might already be getting.

The clearing the girls lead me to is large and since the underbrush is thinning out the closer we get to Virbank city, it is much easier to get to, and at our current pace, Virbank city should only be a day or so away.

Our pre-packed lunch is delicious. I dig into my last sandwich and my pokemon happily consume their poke food, Cirrus turns his nose up at plain old Pokefood, so I add a bit of my sandwich, which the, of course, he absolutely loves it. What a picky mommas boy, I really, really hope that I didn't just ruin Pokemon food for him from this point on. Fuck it, HE WANTS HUMAN FOOD? BUY 'IM A GROCERY STORE… I take that back, I can't afford a grocery store, damn, if only though.

After lunch, I gather up all the bowls before standing up and saying to all my pokemon "We should get some serious training in. Wonder, I want you to run continuous laps around the clearing but this time, I want you to fire off attacks at trees and rocks in front of you to help with your accuracy while running, stationary practice would be better, but I think you can do it,

"Ria I want you to practice your egg move Blaze Kick on that tree, but don't go past your limits, your still a small girl after all. Dratic, I want you to run 2 laps around the clearing and Wonder I want you to guide him as you run so he doesn't crash into anything"

Now, you may be thinking, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A NEWBORN RUN 2 LAPS, ARE YOU STUPID?! Calm down, Jesus christ. It's a very small clearing ok? It's about the size of a medium sized living room. It's like I'm having him run a bloody marathon. That would just be ruthless.

After giving my family gladly gets to training. Dratic is slow but with only a couple nudges from Wonder, manages to avoid every obstacle, proving my theory that he can see at least a little bit, really, scientists need to study his line more and not just talk outta their ass about how dangerous they are. Ria instinctively knows how to perform a Blaze Kick, but it has no real power behind it, something which I intend to fix in time. And Wonder is doing well, running while firing shots is becoming somewhat of an obstacle to her, cause 4 out of 5 times she is missing her targets, I fully intend to have her do some standing still accuracy, but at the moment fast-paced accuracy will serve her well in case we get in a sticky situation. I clamp down on the urge to pick up a stick an make a pun, Wonder might hit me.

Cirrus squeezes my shoulder with his talons. I look up at him "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you"

I pick him up off my shoulder place him on my outstretched arm, which he grips tightly. "I want you to learn how to fly. I gave the pokemon raising book a read early this morning and it said you should know how to fly from birth, but I'm taking it with a grain of salt, so let's test that theory ok? Try to fly. Any direction is fine sweetheart, and I promise if you fall I will catch you" If he falls, and I have to hit the ground to catch him, it will hurt like a bitch, but that's fine.

He looks a bit wary, but he spreads his wings and begins to flap his wings. He isn't able to fly upwards at all. He looks disappointed. I give him a scratch on his head "It's ok, try gliding down to the ground. It's like controlled falling. Just lean forward, spread your wings, and push off of my arm for now"

I really hope this works, cause for all my confident tone, I was completely bullshitting. I have NO idea how his line flies. DON'T JUDGE ME DAMMIT, I AIN'T A GENIUS.

It seems to work though seeing as when he follows my instructions to a tee, he does manage to glide. Once he reaches the ground he gets really excited if his jumps of joy and squeaks are anything to go by. I pick him up again and set him on my arm "Good job Cirrus! You did so well!"

He closes his eyes and spread his wings, god he is so cute, it's almost too much adorableness for me to handle. He opens his eyes and flaps his wings a couple of times before leaning forward into a glide again, but before he reaches the ground, he flaps his wings and manages to rise into the air a bit. He trills happily as he flies around, but he very quickly glides back down and lands clumsily on my arm, panting slightly from the exertion unused muscles.

I raise up my arm and call to my other pokemon "Hey guys! Cirrus just took his first flight!" Dratic who had already been watching because he finished his to laps like a champ, plodded over to me and bit my leg while humming, is he happy? IDK. Wonder stops her laps and grins at Cirrus while Ria jogs over to me and climbs up me to get eye to eye with Cirrus before giving him and a huge smile.

What a family we have. Ria the crackhead, Dratic the only slightly blind, Cirrus that mommas boy, and Wonder the most patient goddess ever. And I don't even have a full team! I am slightly scared of getting the rest of my pokemon if these four are the standard.

Back on the road again. I manage to avoid several trainers who are also travelling, cause I don't like people in general as you may remember. But alas, some dimwit caught sight of me, and thus began our truly riveting conversation;

"Hey, you there! Do you want to battle?" dimwit has short brown hair, brown eyes and it fairly stocky in build. He has a Snivy by his side that looks fairly strong.

Then there's me. A black haired teenager with a Deerling by her side (My other pokemon are in there Pokeballs, cause I'm not a total doof) "No"

He looks rather dumbstruck, what? Does truly no one say no? "B-but, your Deerling would be good practice for my Snivy! Besides, judging by your age, it must be well trained! So, please can I have a battle?"

Huh, not as dumb as he looks, but that's a lot of assuming. So I answer in a flat tone "I caught **her **a couple of days ago, Pokemon are not **it's**"

He looks a bit abashed but still goes on strong "But surely you have some other strong Pokemon for me to battle?"

I sigh, he is really persistent, but I get it. Even if he loses, he wants to experience for his Snivy, but three of my pokemon are not ready for battling and Wonder is too new and it wouldn't be a good battle straight up due to the typing. So I answer a bit nicer "Sorry, but I don't. I only have four Pokemon and three of them were just born this week"

He groans "Aww, man. My bad for assuming then I suppose. But if you ever want to battle, look me up!"

He rattles off his name which I promptly forget, before continuing to walk in a different direction than me. He wasn't _too_ bad I guess, but one okay person doesn't change my mind about people as a collective group.

Well, to be honest, I'm just glad that Lax or whatever-the-hell-his-name-was didn't show up. I would have snapped my crayons and slapped a hoe.

This chapter was a bit more fluffy than the others, but I didn't just want to constantly be throwing new pokemon into her team every chapter, cause it gets old really quick. I also wanted to be a bit more building between Shari and her team. I'll also probably be doing some time skips in the future, so heads up. I'm gonna warn you again, I seriously do like to write, but only when the mood strikes, so don't be expecting updates every week, cause life sucks.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER SPOILERS HERE

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. POKEMON TEAM SPOILERS

POKEMON THAT WILL BE INCLUDED IN SHARI'S TEAM

(Spoilers ahead. If you don't want to know then don't read. This is just for those people who like to read about certain Pokemon so they stick around long enough to get to those parts)

Now before I go ahead, you should know that I am only doing this because I know that some Pokemon that are in stories are not on the list that you can search up, so I'll tell you the final evo's of Shari's team, but NOTHING ELSE. Just the pokemon so if you are looking for certain pokemon in stories and are reading this in hopes of finding those pokemon, I can tell you yay or nay.

So here we go

Lucario - Ria

Hydreigon - Dratic

Braviary - Cirrus

Sawsbuck - Wonder

Scolipede

Kommo-o

Tyrantrum

Carracosta

RIGHT. That's it. I know, serious spoilers, but I know I have looked for stories with the Jangmo-o in it, and have found none like the certain type I am looking for, so for any of you who want to read stories with a certain pokemon in them, HERE YA GO, now get lost. JK pls don't get mad at me.


End file.
